


A little Q-fusion of universes!

by asparagusmama



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: Q forgets which universe he's in... but I'm sure you guessed that from the tags :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyKlingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/gifts).



“So, it is decided then. We have no choice but to continue this course of action.” Picard was resolute, as he glanced to his Number One, before looking at his crew ranged across the bridge as he made the final order on what his officers had discussed and planned.

“Oh contraire Mon Capitan,” came a mocking, all too familiar, voice.

The crew jumped and looked up, horrified, for this was not the Q they had been expecting, but, but...

But a huge hideous beast! A monster from myth! A mash up of a monster from myth! It had a body of a huge pony, the tail of a dragon, a head of a goat, topped with two mismatched horns. On it’s back one might have expected Pegasus wings, but no, only one was, a blue feathered wing at least, not in keeping with its brown coat, the other a bat’s wing. Neither beat, it hovered; it’s lion’s paw and eagle’s claw behind its head as if it was floating in a pool. It was chaotic, chaos incarnate!

“What are you, foul thing?” demanded Worf, raising his phaser.

“Oh please, Captain, send your attack dog away,” it said with the voice of Q, snapping the fingers of its lion’s paw.

At the snap, Worf vanished from the bridge...

 

... He was perfectly safe. Anything else would have been tiresome. Worf found himself landing in a huge play pit of multicoloured plastic balls, whilst cheerful pre-school music was piped in from somewhere. Three young, brightly coloured pony-like creatures ran away from the ball pit, squealing...

 

“How dare you send away my security officer, you... you... whatever you are! I demand you return him!” Picard threatened, angry.

“Captain, you wound me,” the thing replied, in Q’s mock-hurt tones.

“What are you? And are you connected with that anomaly?” Riker asked.

“Oh, still have the beard do we? I still don’t like it. I’m hurt you don’t know me!”

“Look at yourself!” Troi said, with a flash of inspiration. 

The thing looked down at himself and seemed to blush across the grey of his face fur.

“Whoops! Wrong universe. I am so sorry my dear Captain. And crew!” As he spoke, he floated down to stand in front of the captain’s chair, changing as he did so, landing as Q dressed in a Fleet Admiral uniform, bowing to the captain and crew with comedy contrition.

“Q?” snarled Picard. “My officer.”

“Oh, very well. Isn’t it better without him? He’s so boring!” and with a snap of his fingers, Worf was back where he began, looking angry and confused.

“Why shouldn’t be fire at the anomaly?” Picard asked, with a don’t-say-anything look at Worf, who snarled silently at Q.


End file.
